


Never Let Me Go

by KaterinaJA



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Never Let Me Go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“没人想死，珂赛特。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

公白飞醒来时古费拉克依然睡着。深棕色的卷发压在手肘下，让古费拉克即使在睡梦中也皱着眉头，公白飞犹豫着是否该叫醒他，床头的闹钟闪着微弱的光，提醒着他这并没有必要。

离葬礼开始还有不到四个小时。公白飞的视线落在熟睡的古费拉克脸上，心想也许这就是他放任自己沉浸在睡梦中的原因。

热安·勃鲁维尔的死像一颗投入湖中的石子，掀起的波澜搅乱了所有人的生活。三个月前古费拉克收到一封寄自纽约一家康复中心的来信，信的言辞简略，实在不像出自热安之手。信中简单地交代了他的状况，“很好”——公白飞无法从字迹中揣测这个词背后的真正含义。古费拉克的笑容是在他读到最后一行时消失不见的。他把信交给等待着的安灼拉，后者凝重的神情比以往更加深了几分。

“三个月后，第四次‘捐献’。”古费拉克的右手死死地握住桌子的边缘，仿佛在控制自己不立刻买张去纽约的机票，好亲自证实热安信中的每一个字的真相。公白飞走过去，双手按住他的肩膀——这是一个安抚意味相当明显的手势，通常对古费拉克十分有用。但从他此刻肩膀的颤抖来看，这作用打了不少折扣。

“第四次‘捐献’后就是‘终结’，”安灼拉开口。巴黎正午的日光落在他身上，将那头金发映衬得耀眼且苍白。安灼拉厌恶“终结”这个词，它就像毒药上裹着的糖霜，用谎言伪装着谋杀的真相。安灼拉拒绝在任何书面文件和演讲中使用这个词，但此刻缪尚众人的神情让他不得不转而使用另一个词。尽管这个词在此时显得过于残忍。

安灼拉的话得到的唯一回应是一片沉默。他们应当在热安被送到康复中心时就预料到这样的结果。他的情况很糟，第三次‘捐献’彻底击垮了他——心理和生理的双重层面。古费拉克最后一次见到他是在波士顿，他看上去就像一具会行走的尸体——苍白，没有生气。这样的形容词用在热安身上，恐怖的程度比描述其他人要重上许多。古费拉克几乎不敢相信眼前的人是那样怀有浪漫诗人天性的勃鲁维尔。

“他会死，”格朗泰尔打破了沉默。“死”这个词让公白飞的心咯噔一下，但他什么也没说，尽管古费拉克抖得就像个绝望的重感冒病患，“热安·勃鲁维尔现在‘很好’，他正在平静地接受死亡，”格朗泰尔的目光从桌上的酒杯移到安灼拉手中的信封上，“这就是那封信想要说的。”

安灼拉张了张口，他应该说些什么来反驳大写的R。但是他最终没有，相信他们可以通过必要的极端手段来争取更多权利的安灼拉只是坐在那里，抿着嘴唇一言不发。就像那个穿红色外套的十二岁男孩，如同一尊小小的大理石雕像一样坐在椅子上。他看着，静静地看着，但什么也不说。蓝色的眼睛里充满了意味不明的东西。

指针指向六点时，睁着眼睛难以入睡的公白飞想到了十二岁的热安·勃鲁维尔。热安那时虽然显得瘦弱，但并不像他们的另一个朋友若李。若李去医务室报到的次数多到让人怀疑他被制造时是否混入了病毒基因。但事实上若李十分健康，大多数时候不过是他疑心病犯的假警报。而热安是个快乐的诗人，没人会将他和悲伤抑郁扯上任何关系。他写诗，这一点很得他们老师的欢心，他也乐于用自己的诗在“交换日”为自己和其他朋友换些小东西，比如他和古费拉克宿舍窗边的几盆花草，又比如公白飞枕头下的两三本旧书。公白飞想象不出这样的热安躺在棺材里，用一种人造的安详姿态躺在那里接受人们的悼念。人总有一死，这毫无疑问，但不应该是热安。

“他们杀了他，”古费拉克的声音盘旋在他的耳边。公白飞盯着他熟睡的侧脸，看着他的卷发乱糟糟地盖在额头上，看着他用一种类似婴儿的姿势蜷在床的一侧。

公白飞从床上爬起来，关上了正不停往里灌风的窗户。

—

安灼拉醒来时正是凌晨。没有关好的窗户猛地吹进一阵冷风，将窗台边上的一盆花草打落在地。安灼拉从睡梦中惊醒过来。他身处一间说不上狭窄也绝对算不上宽敞的公寓，最初他选择这里的原因是它位于从公白飞家到缪尚的必经之路，恰好他对居住环境又不算十分挑剔，况且这公寓还是带家具出租。安灼拉揉了揉眼睛，手表上的数字提醒他离葬礼开始还有不到一个半小时。卧室门外传来隐约的响声，安灼拉顺手披上一件外套走出去，果不其然看到格朗泰尔正赤着脚站在厨房的瓷砖地板上。他身上套着一件宽松的绿色毛衣，对今天的天气来说正合适。安灼拉在餐桌旁坐下，摆弄咖啡杯的声音有点大，但对格朗泰尔来说并不那么令人惊讶。他拿着两盘煎蛋和培根从厨房走出来，将其中一盘放在安灼拉面前，“有点焦，但还能吃。”

安灼拉接过盘子，瞥了眼煎过头的培根，想了想还是拿起叉子把它推到了盘子边缘，就像个赌气的男孩。

“巴阿雷说他七点钟到，顺道接上古费拉克和公白飞，”格朗泰尔用叉子折磨着可怜的煎蛋，“弗以伊和若李他们会提前半小时过去，处理一些……呃，程序问题。”

安灼拉没有回答他。一种阴沉的气氛笼罩着整个巴黎上空，他们的公寓也未能幸免。热安的葬礼是出于他的朋友们的坚持，毕竟对其他人而言他的作用不可能比一具医学材料更多。手术完毕后他们将他留在手术台上，甚至没怎么费心去缝合伤口。“他很坚强，一般没有人能挨到第四次捐献。”——安灼拉知道这些都是骗人的鬼话——没人能等到第四次‘捐献’，而热安的情况比一般人只会更糟。他死时才二十三岁，无论从任何角度来看，所谓第四次‘捐献’都是一场蓄意谋杀。或者，用他们的话来说，“销毁”。

“珂赛特联系到了沙威先生，”格朗泰尔忽然毫无预兆地开口，嘴里塞满了嚼不碎的培根。他的声音里有一种微弱的疑惑和不确定，“他需要我们下周带着画去见他。”

“画？”安灼拉抬起头，看上去很是困惑。

“那个，”格朗泰尔嘴里咬着煎蛋，举起叉子指了指客厅角落里的画架。画架背对着餐桌，意味着从安灼拉的角度根本没法看清楚那上面究竟画着什么，“周六前应该能画完。”

“你刚才说‘我们’。”

“没错，‘我们’，”格朗泰尔咬下一口培根，差点又吐出来——果然很难吃。他低着头装作努力地和早餐搏斗，因为对面的安灼拉已经放下了他的叉子。

“我没有同意。”安灼拉平静地说。蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着格朗泰尔，后者正犹豫着是否该不知死活地对上那双眼睛，“而且我也和珂赛特谈过，这毫无意义。”

“这或许能够推迟你的‘捐献’时间，所以我们还是假设它有点儿用处吧。”

“格朗泰尔——”

“什么？等等，”格朗泰尔迅速地拾起桌上的盘子往厨房逃，安灼拉来没来得及叫住他，楼下一阵刺耳的喇叭响声就让他的音节散在了充满煎蛋和培根气味的空气里。

—

时间追溯到十年前，对于安灼拉而言并不能算是什么愉快的记忆。他刚和一个讨人厌的男孩被分配在同一间宿舍，那男孩有一头乱得没边的黑色卷发，看起来总是精力旺盛心情愉快，甚至有些快活过头。在安灼拉看来，那是一种蹩脚的伪装。他发现这儿的人总是过分夸大自己的情感——通常是他们并不拥有的那种，试图让所有人相信他们很——悲伤、幸福、快乐。男孩表现得过于快乐——安灼拉心想，男孩——格朗泰尔正试图让所有人，包括他自己相信他很快活。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔靠在床的一角，用铅笔在活页本上写写画画，安灼拉从来没机会弄清楚他究竟在写或者画些什么。而格朗泰尔并不安分，他不停地动着身体以致钢丝床发出一阵阵刺耳的响声。安灼拉厌恶这声音，所以他也理所应当地讨厌格朗泰尔。

或者，装作讨厌格朗泰尔。

夜间冒险行动开始于他们十三岁这一年。这个“他们”包括安灼拉、格朗泰尔、古费拉克、公白飞、热安、巴阿雷、弗以伊、博须埃和若李——自然不是一起，九个人的冒险小分队也过于庞大和显眼了些，毕竟沙威先生可不是件摆设。而尽管冉阿让先生有着足够的慈悲，半夜翻阅铁丝网的事故也绝对超出可包庇范围。男孩们非常谨慎地将夜游的频率控制在一个月两次，头一晚是安灼拉、格朗泰尔、热安和古费拉克。翻过铁丝网对安灼拉来说稍微有些吃力，他的个子比同龄人要矮上一些，或者该称之为发育较晚。总之当格朗泰尔朝他伸出手时安灼拉并没有拒绝，他对他的室友也许有着一种奇特的信任心理，但更有可能是因为公白飞不在。

夜游一事，实际上有些无聊，因为他们谁也不知道究竟该干些什么。第一次夜游时他们干坐着，小声地抱怨了会儿沙威先生总是比猎狗还灵敏的神经，直到热安开始打起呵欠；第二次，他们听古费拉克绘声绘色地讲了一个有关梦魔的故事——梦魔把沙子吹到人的眼睑上，那人就会陷入永恒的沉睡。这可不像童话故事里提到的那样，可以依靠一个真爱之吻来打破；第三次格朗泰尔带来了一副骨牌，成功地惹恼了安灼拉；第四次他们撞见了爱潘妮，海尔森寄宿学校的清洁工德纳第先生和夫人的女儿——所有人都知道他们爱好坑蒙拐骗和小偷小摸。爱潘妮向他们描述了海尔森以外的世界。有些古怪，并且充满危险，首当其冲是一个叫做巴纳斯山的和他们年纪差不多的男孩。和海尔森最流行的恐怖传言（“有个孩子不听劝告翻出围墙，之后一连失踪了好几天。人们再见到他时，他被发现躺在铁丝网下面，四肢全被砍断，死了。”）比起来，实在缺少应有的吸引力。第五次夜游就显得没那么成功，他们半夜溜出宿舍时被刚好去办公室取东西的沙威先生撞见，然后是理所应当的——警告，禁闭，以及加强夜间巡逻。

格朗泰尔为此感到十分沮丧，因为他刚刚和爱潘妮建立起了微妙的友谊关系。后者答应那天晚上会给他带去一瓶酒。

—

当安灼拉和格朗泰尔坐进巴阿雷的车里时，巴黎开始下起雨来。雨水打在车窗上，噼啪的声音被无限放大，就像是什么报警信号。古费拉克和格朗泰尔中间隔着公白飞，这显得过于不同寻常。通常情况应该是古费拉克坐在他们中间，和格朗泰尔有一搭没一搭地胡扯。对他们来说，古费拉克永远是中心和热源。就散发出的光而言，即使没有安灼拉那么耀眼，也拥有相同程度的炽热。但古费拉克歪着头靠在车窗边上，看上去像是生了什么重病。格朗泰尔感到自己也许有着缓和气氛和逗乐的责任，但想到刚才和安灼拉之间没完成的对话又让他泄了气。

于是，整车人就这么沉默着一言不发。安灼拉从后视镜里看到格朗泰尔的模样，他学着古费拉克的样子蜷着身体，半闭着眼睛，绿色的毛衣松垮地挂在身上。手指曲起有一下没一下地敲着车窗。安灼拉试图分辨敲击声中的节奏，但那声音很快又淹没在了雨声中。

—

热安的葬礼非常简洁。不可能会出现父母或是其他亲戚，当场的只有几个朋友和寄宿学校的教师。冉阿让先生也在其中，穿着一件黑色的长外套，看起来肃穆而悲伤。穿着一身黑色过膝裙的珂赛特挽着他的手站在一边，另一只手中握着一束白色的花。珂赛特和他们不同，尽管她也在海尔森寄宿学校待过一阵。她是冉阿让先生，海尔森的代理校长的养女。虽然她是个孤儿，却拥有一位慈爱的父亲。她不必担心二十五岁到来时的第一次“捐献”，在海尔森的经历却让她出自本能般说些有关自由和人权的话——听上去有些像安灼拉，但本质不同。牧师开始念悼词时格朗泰尔朝她站着的方向看了一眼，发现马吕斯的手正安抚地轻拍珂赛特僵直的脊背。

葬礼十分简短，古费拉克的致词也比想象中要短得多。当热安的棺材缓缓下葬时珂赛特将手中的花扔了下去，那脆弱的花很快散开来落到棺木底下，渐渐地淹没在了尘土里。

一直到下葬前，他们谁也没去看热安的脸。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“他不相信这个。”从安灼拉的角度正好能看到格朗泰尔伸手勾着古费拉克的脖子。后者歪着头，像他们刚认识时的那个七岁男孩，留着对他来说过长的深棕色鬈发。巴阿雷过去总嘲笑他和热安，说他们看起来像两个女孩——区别在于一个热情过度另一个多愁善感。只是安灼拉此刻在他脸上看不到那种笑容。古费拉克就是古费拉克，他不是格朗泰尔，他不善于伪装。他的一切感情都直接写在脸上，作为中心——只是现在这中心不再发出那么耀眼的光和热了。

至于格朗泰尔——安灼拉皱着眉看着他灌进第三瓶酒，看他转过身又搂住若李的肩膀，讲一个没人会笑出来的笑话。

“这是个机会，”珂赛特正尽力说服安灼拉，“我愿意为你和格朗泰尔，还有他们所有人争取这样的机会，只要我可以，”她的语气急促，仿佛担心安灼拉不相信她，“我也能帮助热安，我……”她深吸一口气，“我可以帮你们。”

可我们不是你的责任。这话停在安灼拉的嘴唇边没有说出去。珂赛特是一个特殊的幸运儿，她比任何普通人都要了解“克隆人”这个在教科书上单调的名词，对她而言“器官捐献”也不仅仅是宣传资料上一个冰冷的单词。但她是珂赛特·割风，一个比正常人多些体会的幸运儿。

“热安的事，你已经做了你该做的。”安灼拉说得没错，如果不是珂赛特，他们或许根本没有机会见到热安的尸体，更不用说将他安葬。但这也是她能做的全部了。热安的事不是他们任何人的错，安灼拉清楚这个。早在海尔森，热安的手上出现第一道伤痕时他就知道。那时除了明天早上定时的牛奶和手臂上的数据环，他们对生命的主要认识就是一个词——“奉献”，或者说有人需要他们认识这个词。但安灼拉厌恶它更甚于厌恶“终结”。

“没人想死，珂赛特。”

—

安灼拉睁开眼睛，发现窗外仍然是一片漆黑。抬手看表时面对空荡荡的手腕，才想起刚才把表落在了浴室。他一般不会犯这种错误，但凡事总有例外，就像他最近总是睡眠质量欠佳，一晚上总要醒来一两回。一星期前的某个晚上，他被猫跳下窗台的声音吵醒，去厨房找水喝时又听到公寓门外传来一阵翻找东西的响声。安灼拉放下杯子靠近门边，也许是因为听到了他的脚步声，门后的声音迟疑了几秒。他们的公寓并不位于治安良好的区域。如爱潘妮所说，外面的世界尽是危险。珂赛特和冉阿让先生原本住在与他们相邻的两个街区外，但三个月前发生的一起入室抢劫让冉阿让先生最终下定决心搬家——这给马吕斯和珂赛特的秘密约会带来了一定的困难，这是后话。安灼拉握了握拳头，以谨慎的态度慢慢将门推开。楼梯间的灯光是他首先看到的东西，紧接着是一个穿着睡衣握着酒瓶，还顶着一头乱发的人影。安灼拉靠在门框上，眼睛紧紧地盯着格朗泰尔和他的酒瓶，表情严肃得就好像他的室友犯了什么不可饶恕的打错。

事实上，格朗泰尔的确犯了错。在安灼拉决定搬来的前一天，他就把酒全都挪到了楼梯间。反正那儿堆了不少杂物，如果不是闲得无聊，或者刚刚签订了“公寓里禁止出现酒”的室友协定，谁也不会想要去造访。

格朗泰尔和一个披着外套的安灼拉面面相觑，觉得自己一定是被博须埃上了身，幸运值低得可怕，“你真是有史以来最糟糕的室友。”

但今天公寓外一片寂静。格朗泰尔睡着，毫无疑问。在安灼拉刚搬来时作息不规律的人是格朗泰尔。他时常能听到墙那边画笔掉到地上的声音。如果说海尔森的经历真能让他学会点什么，无疑是怎样分辨出寝室外的脚步声究竟是沙威先生探着鼻子走过，还是你的朋友半夜悄悄爬下床溜出去夜游。因此，安灼拉猜格朗泰尔是故意的，要不就是他醉得不清醒，两种可能必有其一。安灼拉说不清楚他内心更希望是哪一种。

搬来和格朗泰尔同住这事，一半得归功于古费拉克。实际上，没有多少人会像他们一样在离开海尔森后还保持密切的联系，而这一切，很不幸，多半是由于热安。在海尔森的最后一个星期里，第一个离开的是弗以伊和巴阿雷，接着是热安和古费拉克。两张前往波士顿的车票——古费拉克那会儿是真心实意地相信一个新的环境也许能让热安好起来。他故意忽视热安手上越来越多的伤疤，“会好的。”古费拉克拍着热安的肩膀。安灼拉发现他不记得那时热安究竟有没有回答他了。

之后安灼拉留在了巴黎，和他一样的还有公白飞和格朗泰尔。那会儿他暂住在公白飞的公寓，两个月后公白飞开始申请成为一名看护。在递交申请到获得批准的半年里，安灼拉开始考虑他是否该找一份工作。格朗泰尔和他们在同一个城市，但很少能得到他的消息。半年里有关他们曾经的寄宿学校伙伴的消息很少，他能知道的只有热安的情况非常不好，古费拉克和他搬去了纽约，以及若李和博须埃遇到的那个叫米西什塔的姑娘。

安灼拉独自站在客厅中央，角落里是格朗泰尔那幅没完成的画。安灼拉发现自己对这副画缺少必要的好奇心——用珂赛特的话来说，这幅画或许能证明“爱”。但安灼拉不知道他和格朗泰尔之间有没有这种东西，况且他很清楚格朗泰尔并不相信这个。他没法准确地界定“爱”，就像他没法界定格朗泰尔这个人。大写的R正做着一件基于一无所信之下的无用功。

无论从哪个角度来看，安灼拉都认为格朗泰尔没有必要为他争取这次缓刑。

—

十三岁的格朗泰尔爱好画画。确切来说，他爱好整天待在画室里。那时他穿着一件即使对二十四岁的格朗泰尔而言也显得过于宽松的绿色贸易——来自某次“交换日”的战利品之一，他为此花费了整整三天时间来完成那幅素描。安灼拉从没见格朗泰尔对任何事那么上心，他曾无数次在宿舍撞见格朗泰尔弓着背靠着墙画画，颧骨上还带着早先时候和巴阿雷打架留下的擦伤——已经得到了很好的处理，海尔森对这类事故总是神经敏感得要命。格朗泰尔对待这副画非常用心，以致后来冉阿让先生看到后甚至郑重其事地为它裱了框放在画框里——画廊对大多数人而言意味着荣誉，因为只有特别优秀的作品才会被送到那里。安灼拉对此兴致缺缺，显然在他的众多天赋里绝不包括艺术创造这一项。同样不在意甚至对此有些不满的是格朗泰尔，他接过冉阿让先生奖励他的代币时神情别扭得就像他写在画上的签名——一个歪倒的，用绿色墨水写成的大写的R。

TBC


End file.
